Am Anfang war die Magie
by michi-sky
Summary: Ein paar Wochen bevor Hermine ihren Brief bekommt... 'Eine was'... eine Hexe!
1. Dieses ungreifbare etwas

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter und die anderen Charaktere dieser Fanfic gehören nicht mir sondern der einzigartigen, J. K. Rowling, mit Ausnahme von mir erfundener. Es ist nicht beabsichtigt hier Rechte irgendwelcher Art zu verletzt. Ferner will ich damit kein Geld machen, sondern schreibe nur aus Jux und Tollerei.

Feedback ist jederzeit in Form von Review oder email willkommen.

viel Spaß beim Lesen!

(A/N) Ich habe diese ff ein wenig Überarbeitet und teilweise ergänzt.

Inhalt: Wer hat sich nicht schon einmal gefragt,wie Hermine zur Magie kamund wie sie erfahren hat das sie eine Hexe ist.

1. Dieses ungreifbare etwas

Es begann schon früh in ihr zu wehen, dieser leiser hauch von etwas unfassbarem, auch wenn es ihr nicht als Magie bewusst war, so merkte sie doch das da etwas war.

In ihr. Etwas unbestimmbares, das heraus wollte.

Doch sie wusste nie was es war, oder wie sie danach hätte greifen können und hier in der ‚Muggelwelt ', in der Sie geboren wurde, gab es auch keinen der es ihr hätte erklären können, der sie auf das vorbereiten konnte was später ihr Alltag werden würde.

Dennoch gab es da dieses etwas, das wie ein warmer Luftstrom ruhelos in ihr umher strich.

Wie der Wind, der die Blätter in den Bäumen zum schwingen brachte, unsichtbar aber dennoch vorhanden und vor allem fühlbar.

Mal schwächer... ...mal stärker.

Wie die flüchtige gestalt von Wolken sich ständig wandeln, aber doch beständig.

Dann wenn dieses etwas auf einen unnachgiebiges Hindernis stieß, entfesselte es außergewöhnliche Reaktionen, wie die starke böhe inmitten eines Sturms und inmitten dieser Unwetter waren dann immer diese Augenblicke, in denen ihr alles klar erschien, in denen alles einen sinn ergab...

...einen sinn ergeben hätte, wenn sie gewusst hätte.

Doch noch war es nicht so weit... noch nicht, aber bald.

Dies würde Sie später alles erfahren und noch mehr, doch erst...

... erst gab es nur diese Unruhe in ihr, dieses ungreifbare etwas.

Diesen leisen hauch von Magie

pleas Review und sei es nur ein: -ich war hier- ich nehme natürlich auch eure Meinung

michi-sky


	2. Die erste Begegnung mit der Magie

_Disclaimer_: (Steht vor dem ersten Kapitel)

Feedback ist jederzeit in Form von Review's oder e-mail willkommen.

viel Spaß beim Lesen!

2. Die erste Begegnung mit der Magie

Eines Tages gab es da wieder einen solchen Augenblick.

Ein Scheinbar ganz normaler Vorgang der Sie erahnen ließ, dass sie etwas ganz besonderes war.

Es war vormittags auf einem Trödelmarkt. Sie schlenderte an den Ständen vorbei und wurde wie ‚Magisch' von einem kleineren angezogen. Dieser Händler hatte Halsketten, Ringe, Broschen und andere, eher ungewöhnliche dinge wie zum Beispiel Federkiele, Tintenfässchen und ein paar Kupferne Kessel, die etwas mitgenommen aussahen und daher gar nicht so recht zur Auslage der Schmuckstücke passen wollten.

Da lag es, zwischen den Kesseln und Federn, ein ganz besonderes Stück das ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Es war eine Goldene Brosche, mit einem großen, in der mitte eingravierten „H" darauf, das leicht verschnörkelt war, sowie einem Löwen oben links, einer Schlange oben rechts, und... ja was nun eigentlich. Denn bevor Sie die Brosche ergreifen konnte, hatte sie schon jemand anderes in der Hand.

Ein älterer Herr mit langen weißen Haaren und einem langen weißen Bart. Er trug, was sie sehr ungewöhnlich fand, einen langen hellblauen Umhang mit aufgestickten Sternen. Außerdem hatte er eine Halbmondförmige Brille auf, hinter der seine Augen mit einem Lächeln funkelten. Die art und weise wie er dem Händler diese Brosche abkaufte machte Sie etwas Stutzig.

Sie würde in zwei Monaten 11 Jahre alt werden und konnte dies sehr wohl erkennen. Denn er zeigte mit einem kleinen Stock auf den verwundert aussehenden Herren hinter dem Stand, murmelte noch etwas, das wie „Mundungus... hätte... nicht... erwartet... aufpassen... nicht erwischen" und noch etwas das wie „seit Jahren verschwunden" klang. Sie unterhielten sich noch etwas diesmal aber noch leiser so dass sie nichts mehr verstand. Dann gab ihm der ältere eine Golden funkelnde Münze und ließ die Brosche in einer seiner vielen Taschen verschwinden.

Der Herr hinter dem Stand bedankte sich noch für das Geschäft, wirkte erst noch besorgt, hatte es aber augenscheinlich im nächsten Moment schon wieder vergessen.

Dies schien, in dem Treiben um sie herum, außer ihr niemand bemerkt zu haben.

Der ältere Herr drehte sich nun zu ihr um, schaute sie prüfend an und lächelte ein angenehmes lächeln. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und sagte noch mit einem wissendem blick „Bis bald junge Dame und hab Sie keine angst vor Eulen". Er steckte sich noch ein gelbes Bonbon, das nach Zitronen roch, in den Mund, bot ihr auch eins an, das sie aber ablehnte und bald darauf war er in der Menge verschwunden.

Etwas war bizarr. In dem Sekundenbruchteil, in dem ihr der Alte Mann in die Augen sah, Kribbelte es seltsam in ihr und es war, als ob er durch sie hindurchschaute.

pleas Review und sei es nur ein: -ich war hier- ich nehme narürlich auch eure Meinung

michi-sky


	3. Zwischenspiel

_Disclaimer_: (Steht vor dem ersten Kapitel) zu diesem Kap noch an die Macher der HPZeittafel wo ich die ungefähre Einschulung von Dumbledore her habe. Passte gerade so gut, naja habst etwas gebogen.... –gg-

Feedback ist jederzeit in Form von Review's willkommen.

_AN: So, hier also ein wirklich neues Kapitel. Da Hermine wie jeder weiß, am 19 September Geburtstag hat, sie also entweder ca. 6 Wochen jünger oder ein knappes Jahr älter ist als Harry, denn JKR hat nicht gesagt ob sie 1980 oder schon 1979 Geboren ist, kommt nun hier die (meine) Antwort._

viel Spaß beim Lesen!

2.1 Zwischenspiel

„Minerva du glaubst nicht was ich vorhin erlebt habe", meinte Albus mit einem Blitzen in seinen Augen, als er das Lehrerzimmer betrat.

„Nein das glaub... weiß..." verbesserte sie sich „ ... ich nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher das du es mir gleich erzählen wirst." gab Minerva ernst wieder, lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel einwenig zurück und schaute den Schuldirektor erwartungsvoll an. ‚Wenn er schon so anfängt' dachte sie sich ‚dann lass ich ihn besser erzählen, nächste Woche gehen ‚die Briefe' raus und bis dahin haben wir noch allerhand zu tun.'

„Zuerst das weniger gute, Mundungus..."

„Was hat er nun wieder angestellt." Warf nun Slytherins Hauslehrer, der nun ebenfalls dass Lehrerzimmer betrat, spöttisch in den Raum.

Einen Kurzen Moment schaute Dumbledore wegen der Unterbrechung geduldig zu Snape, um dann fortzufahren „Mundungus..." begann er noch mal und es folgte ein weiterer Blick auf Snape, der sich gerade setzte. „...hat wieder mal versucht, auf einem Muggeltrödelmarkt..." Snape verzog das Gesicht sagte aber nichts „...zwar harmlose, aber dennoch Zauber Utensilien zu verkaufen. Ein paar gebrauchte Kupferkessel und dies und das halt..." Albus ließ eine bedachte Pause zwischen dem bisher gesagtem und dem was nun folgte „..und eine Hogwarts Ehrenbrosche, der Quidditch Schulmeisterschaft 1977."

Snape schaute mit einem mal grimmig drein, gab aber immer noch keinen laut von sich. Er ahnte wohl von wem sie war. Die anderen außer Minerva wussten damit auf Anhieb nichts anzufangen. Jeder der Schüler, der in der Hausmannschaft war bekam eine, aber nur eine war seit Jahren unauffindbar.

Minerva schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund „Nein..." sagte sie leise „jetzt sag nicht noch, das es die von James war."

„Nun, es ist zwar morbide von Mundungus, aber ja. Doch hat er sich, sicher nichts Böses dabei gedacht. Außerdem sagte er mir, hätte er sie von einer zwielichtigen Gestalt, in dem alten Pub am ende der Nockturngasse, beim Spielen Gewonnen."

„Ja" murmelte Severus mit verächtlicher Stimme herüber „das sagt ‚er'."

„Wie dem auch sei, jetzt liegt sie im Pokalzimmer in der Vitrine bei den Pokalen und dort ist sie gut aufgehoben," er schmunzelte wissend „und jeder der möchte, ob zufällig oder nicht,..." er blickte wieder auf Severus, „...kann sie dort sehen..."

„Albus, du weist wie ich zur Kunst des Wahrsagens stehe und deshalb sage ich dies nur äußerst ungern doch... dieser Kesselfetischismus von Mundungus wird uns noch mal in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Wenn nicht Heute oder morgen dann in vier Jahren." Wie ihr die zahl vier in den Sinn kam, konnte sie im nachhinein nun beim besten willen nicht mehr sagen, doch in dem Moment, in dem sie Sie aussprach erschien sie ihr gar nicht so verkehrt. Und sie sollte Recht behalten, denn in gut vier Jahren, im Laufe der Sommerferien sollte es zur Erfüllung von Minerva McGonagall 's Prophezeiung kommen. Was sie, wenn sie einer darauf anspräche, vehement bestreiten würde.

„Im übrigen war da eine Junge Dame" fuhr Albus nun fort. „und ich denke..." er schaute suchend auf die Liste der Erstklässler für dieses Jahr, schüttelte bedächtig seinen Kopf und ging zum Regal an der Wand. Dort nahm er den Ortner für die Einschulungen 1992 heraus und blätterte Grüblerisch den Inhalt durch bis... „...ja da ist sie. Nun ich denke sie wird nächste Woche von einer Eule Besuch bekommen."

„Albus findest du das wirklich richtig. Die Magische Feder der Vier Gründer hat seit jeher die Daten der Magisch begabten aufgeschrieben und den Tag der Einschulung festgelegt, so ist es bei ihrer Geburt sicher auch Geschehen."

„Ja Minerva so ist es." 'Der Schulleiterblick', wie sie es hier im Lehrerkollegium nannten, wanderte über Albus Halbmondförmige Brillengläser in die runde, „Doch ich bin der Meinung, dieses Mal können wir eine Ausnahme machen. Ich habe dieses Mädchen wie schon erwähnt heute Morgen gesehen und bin überzeugt dass es kein Fehler ist. Außerdem sei mal ehrlich, der Zauber wurde vor über Tausend Jahren auf diese Feder gesprochen. Da waren die Umstände noch ganz andere und diese 19 Tage, was machen die schon aus."

„Nur 19 Tage", meine nun Professor Snape mit wohlwollender Stimme, was aber leicht gekünstelt klang und ihm einen weiteren Blick vom Direktor einbrachte. „Die machen den Minister auch nicht Fett. Minerva hast du etwa Angst das sie so ein vorlautes, Besserwisserisches Streberkind ist, das in Gryffindor landet?"

Das saß, Severus konnte ja manchmal so ein Ekel sein. „Nun" sagte sie „hoffe du, das dem nicht so ist, denn spätestens zu deinem Unterricht hast du sie auch in deiner Klasse." Sie war selten um eine Antwort verlegen.

„Es währe auch nicht das erste mal, 1850 zum Beispiel wurde schon einmal ein sehr begabtes Kind eher als Schüler zugelassen." Dieser seltene Einwand kam von Professor Binns „Und es hat dann zwar 24 Jahre gedauert das durchzupauken, aber darauf wurde 1875 der Erlass zur vernunftgemäße Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger in Kraft gesetzt." Gab er nun einen teil seines Wissens preis und schaute dabei vorwurfsvoll –soweit das ein Geist kann- in Albus Richtung, die Blicke der anderen folgte, sie wussten worum es ging.

„Schaut nicht so, es ist wirklich war, doch ich konnte nichts dafür... es war nun mal ein Missgeschick und... mehr sage ich nicht dazu. Und im Übrigen wird die kleine nächste Woche einen Brief bekommen" nach diesem Machtwort steckte er sich demonstrativ noch ein Zitronenbrausebonbon in den Mund und verschwand schnellen Schrittes aus dem Lehrerzimmer in sein Büro.

pleas Review und sei es nur ein: -ich war hier- ich nehme natürlich auch eure Meinung.-gg-

michi-sky


	4. Die zweite Begegnung mit der Magie

_Disclaimer_: (Steht vor dem ersten Kapitel)

Feedback ist jederzeit in Form von Review oder e-mail willkommen.

viel Spaß beim Lesen!

3. Die Zweite Begegnung mit der Magie

Es war schon am folgenden Wochenende, die Begegnung mit dem Alten Herrn in der Vorwoche, auf dem Trödelmarkt, war ihr längst nicht mehr bewusst... jedenfalls nicht zunächst.

Sie war mit ihren Eltern im Zoo. Ihre Mutter hatte in der Vorwoche von der Geburt der sehr seltenen Silberkatzen gelesen und da sie gesehen hatte das ihre Tochter beim Thema Silberkatzen große wissbegierige Augen bekam wurde für heute ein Zoobesuch geplant.

Der Einfachheit halber folgten sie dem Rundgang so dass sie jedes der Häuser, Gehege oder Terrarien besuchen würden. Am Katzenhaus angelangt wurden sie jedoch erstmal etwas enttäuscht da dieses vorübergehend wegen Umbauarbeiten im Besucherbereich Geschlossen war.

Dieses kleine Problem war aber dank einer zufälligen Bekanntschaft, die eine Pflegerin war eine Patientin der Grangers, schnell umgangen. Während sich nun ihre Eltern unterhielten schaute sich Fräulein Neugierig, interessiert um und bewunderte die Katzenbabys die eine sonderbare Stimmung in ihr hervorriefen, die sie nicht zu deuten wusste. „Die Silberkatzen", hörte sie nun von der Tierpflegerin aus dem Hintergrund und wurde dadurch abgelenkt, „sind eine sehr seltene Katzenart, sie Leben in den einsamen Gebirgsregionen von Schottland. Meist wiegen sie so zwischen 5-11 Kg und sind somit etwas größer als normale Hauskatzen. Das Tollste aber ist das ihnen Magische Fähigkeiten zugeschrieben werden... angeblich. Das hat wohl auch dafür gesorgt", fuhr die Pflegerin belustigt fort, „das der Reporter der Times aus - Felis Silvestris- also der Europäischen Wildkatze, Silberkatzen gemacht hat. Klingt ja auch für einen Zeitungsartikel viel interessanter. Obwohl..." Überlegte sie nun Laut „...der Reporter da gar nicht so falsch lag, den durch eine Laune der Natur hat, -so ein Zufall- unsere Mutterkatze auch einen hauch von Silber im Fell."

Nach einem Dankeschön an die Pflegerin für den Einblick hinter die Kulissen, gingen sie nun weiter und kamen als nächstes in den Bereich mit den Terrarien.

Und genau dort geschah es, genauer im Reptilienhaus.

Sie waren gerade dabei das Gebäude zu verlassen als es unruhig hinter ihnen wurde. Ihre Eltern bekamen dies nicht mit und gingen weiter nach draußen, doch sie blieb stehen.

Hatte sie doch wieder so eine unbestimmbare Empfindung in ihr, die dieses mal nicht ihre war sondern von außen kam. So wie vorhin bei den Katzen, da war es wie ein sehr leises summen... oder so wie letzte Woche, -jetzt kam es ihr wieder in den Sinn-, bei dem alten Herr auf dem Trödelmarkt hatte sie es auch gefühlt. Nicht so mächtig wie jetzt und auch nicht so Gefühlsbelastet, denn dieses Mal war es stärker und ging weit tiefer. Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken von dem sie Gänsehaut bekam, doch dieser Eindruck verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. Wieder war da etwas, wie ein Windhauch den man nicht greifen konnte...

Ihre Neugier vertrieb jedoch ihre Angst vor der womöglich drohenden Gefahr. Viele der Besucher strömten an ihr vorbei, dem Ausgang entgegen. Aus den rufen der Leute um sie herum entnahm sie, das eine große Schlange ausgebrochen sein soll. Nachdem sie sich auf eine der Bänke gestellt hatte, schweifte ihr Blick über die Menge und erfasste einen Jungen dessen Schwarzes Haar im, in allen möglichen Richtungen, wild auf dem Kopf stand. Dieser saß auf dem Boden vor einem der Terrarien und sah erstaunt einen anderen an, der hinter einer der Scheiben wild gestikulierte.

Wie auch immer er dort hineingekommen war, jetzt wollte er scheinbar wieder heraus. Sie sah noch der Schlange nach, welche auf einen der anderen Ausgänge zuglitt und dann nicht mehr zu sehe war.

„Thomas, wo bleibst du."

Sie erschrak etwas, eine besorgt klingende Frau, die nicht weit neben ihr stand, -Sie hatte einen Sonderbaren Hut auf- rief wohl ihr Kind. Dies lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun von dem geschehen vor ihr ab. In dem durcheinander der lauten Stimmen, vernahm sie nun auch ihre Eltern, die sie besorgt riefen und so eilte sie nun auch nach draußen zu ihnen.

Später auf dem Nachhauseweg dachte sie weniger an die Sinnenseindrücke die der Zoo mit seinen Tieren und deren Artenvielfalt auf sie gemacht hatte, auch nicht an das eigenartige Gefühl das sie bei den Katzenbabys hatte, sondern mehr an den einen, der ihr unheimlich war und zugleich seltsam vertraut.

Der dieses etwas enthielt das sie lockte, dieses Unbestimmbare das herauswollte. Nach dem sie greifen wollte doch sie wusste nicht wie.

Diesen leisen Hauch von Magie.

pleas Review und sei es nur ein: -ich war hier- ich nehme natürlich auch eure Meinung

michi-sky


	5. Die Eule und 'der Brief'

_Disclaimer_: (Steht vor dem ersten Kapitel)

Feedback ist jederzeit in Form von Review oder email willkommen.

viel Spaß beim Lesen!

4. Die Eule und ‚der Brief'

Am späten Nachmittag klackerte es an ihrem Zimmerfenster. Nachdem der erste kleine schreck verflogen war, - sie wohnte im ersten Stockwerk, wo normalerweise niemand von außen an ein Fenster klopfte -, viel ihr der alte Herr vom Trödelmarkt wieder ein und das was er gesagt hatte _„ ... hab Sie keine angst vor Eulen."_ Denn genau das, eine Eule, saß nun außen auf der Fensterbank und verlangte nach Einlass. Etwas irritiert öffnete Sie das Fenster, worauf die Eule durch das Zimmer hinüber auf die lehne ihres Schreibtischstuhls flog. Zögerlich schritt Sie auf die Eule zu die einen Gelbbraunen Umschlag im Schnabel trug.

Dieser war mit einem roten Wachssiegel verschlossen. Zu ihrer großen Verwunderung hatte die Prägung des Siegels, Ähnlichkeit mit der Gravur der Brosche, die sie vor einer Woche flüchtig auf dem Trödelmarkt gesehen hatte, jedenfalls sah sie ihr ähnlich.

Auf dem Brief war in leuchtend grüner Schrift

_Hogwarts_

_Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei _

Zu lesen, ebenso ihre Anschrift und was sie noch mehr irritierte...

_Erster Stock Giebelzimmer links_

Woher wusste wer auch immer, dass sie im ersten Stock und dann auch noch im linken Giebelzimmer wohnte.

Immer noch etwas irritiert, aber dennoch durch den Satz des alten Herrn ermutigt, nahm sie der Eule vorsichtig den Brief ab, worauf diese aus dem noch offenen Fenster herausflog und verschwand. Gespannt brach Sie das Siegel und öffnete den Umschlag. Der Brief selber war aus feinem Pergamentpapier und ebenfalls mit der leuchtend Grünen Tinte beschrieben.

_Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei _

_Sehr geehrte Miss Hermine Jane Granger,_

_Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sie ein großes potential an magische Fähigkeiten Besitzen darum kann ich ihnen erfreut mitteilen, das sie eine Hexe sind. _

„Eine was..." sagte sie laut vor sich hin und las die Zeile noch mal „...erfreut mitteilen, das sie eine Hexe sind."

_Ich freuen mich, Sie dazu einzuladen zu können, nach Schloss Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu gehen, die angesehenste und größte Magische Schule Englands und eine der besten Schulen der Welt. _

_Eine Beauftragte der Schule wird Sie und Ihre Eltern am kommenden Samstagnachmittag um 16 Uhr in ihrem Haus besuchen um ihre Fragen zu beantworten. _

_Sie wird ihnen auch erklären wie Sie an Ihr Schulbücher und das Zubehör kommen. Eine Liste liegt bei, ebenso eine liste mit empfohlenen Büchern für Muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer. Alle Gegenstände, sowie ihren Zauberstab, können Sie in der Winkelgasse erhalten._

_Bitte beachten Sie, dass das Schuljahr am 1. September beginnt. Der Hogwarts Express verlässt den Londoner Bahnhof Kings Cross um 11 Uhr vormittags von Gleis 9 ¾. Wie Sie dieses erreichen, wird ihnen ebenfalls die Beauftragte erklären._

_Ich gratuliere Ihnen zu ihrer Aufnahme. _

_Weiterhin möchte ich Sie noch eindringlich darum bitten, außer mit ihren Eltern, mit niemandem über ihre Gabe zu Sprechen._

_Albus Dumbledore –Schulleiter-_

_(Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse, Großzauberer, Hexenmeister, Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereineigung der Zauberer,...)_

Erst war sie wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, sie eine Hexe? Doch auf einmal dämmerte es ihr „Wenn ich eine Hexe bin dann..."

Jetzt hatten all ihre Zweifel ein ende. Diese ganzen kleinen Ungewöhnlichkeiten, diese Unruhe in ihr, dieses ungreifbare etwas, waren jetzt erklärt, war Sie also wirklich eine Hexe, es konnte nur so sein.

_(Stimme im Hintergrund –mit viellll haaaaallllllllllllll-)_

Nun war Sie nicht mehr weit entfernt, von Hogwarts, dem scheinbar unendlichen wissen und den Freundschaften die Sie... die Hermine Granger, der einst mächtigsten Hexe seit ewigen Generationen, dort erfahren würde.

ENDE... ? wer weis

(A/N): Ich hoffe es ist kein zu übertriebener Schluss.)

pleas Review und sei es nur ein: -ich war hier- ich nehme aber auch eure Meinung.

Dankenochmal an dieReviewer: Fine; Aguila; S (? mehrsteht da leider nicht); Maya; Andrea1984; Leandriel-Whitestorm; HarryHermine; Vivianne Ollivander; Obelix72;.... (Sollte ich jemanden vergessen haben, ist keine Absicht. Ich habe die Namen aus der Reviewliste erst zum schluss herausgelesen und will/kann nicht ausschließen das beim erneuten Hochladen der Kapitel vielleicht einer oder mehr verschwunden sind ????? wenn dem so ist GROßES SORRY.)

Und zum schluss: Ich bin mir zwar sicher, das diese -wenn auch relativ kurze- Fanfiction auch noch von andere Gelesen wurde, diese aber keine Zeit zu einem Review hatten. (hoffnugsvollandasguteimMenschenglaub)(odersoähnlich?) Etwas Feedback baut doch unheimlich auf, da ich dann weis dass meine ff auch gelesen wird.

michi-sky

So zum schluss... (hatte ich schon... na egal) ...nun noch ein kleiner Spoiler zu meiner "ff in Arbeit", fragt mich nicht wann sie kommt, doch sie kommt, aber erst wenn Sie ganz fertig ist. Mir fehlen nur noch ein paar Ideen und mehrer Kapitel und vor allem Länge (so mehrfach gewünscht)

Und los geht's...

.

... Irgendwann während dieser Gedanken musste er eingeschlafen sein, denn mit einem male sah er sich eine –wohl wegen der Hitze - ausgestorbene Wohnstraße mit großen prachtvollen Einfamilienhäusern ja fast schon Villen entlang laufen. Dem Schatten nach, den er an eine hohe Gartenmauer warf, war er... eine Frau?

Wie auch immer er es in diesem Moment bewirkte... Sie blickte an sich herunter und verschaffte Harry somit Gewissheit. Er steckte in dem Körper einer, zugegeben – zumindest was dieser kurze blick an sich herunter offenbarte - Attraktiven jungen Frau. Mit hellblauem Top und ebenso blauem Minirock und wie sollte es auch anders sein, blauen Stoffschuhen. Harry hatte einen merkwürdig vertrauten Eindruck bei ihr, es schien als kenne er sie.

Er/Sie blickte sich zu einem Geräusch um und erschrak. „Todesser, hier..."hatte er das jetzt gesagt oder sie?

Harry erschrak noch mehr, denn jetzt hatte er Gewissheit, er erkannte die Stimme. Nein ihr durfte nichts geschehen, auf keinen fall... nicht ihr, das würde er nicht zulassen. Harry würde sein Leben für Sie geben, dessen war er sich mit einem male mehr als alles andere bewusst.

Die Todesser gaben ihm/ihr keine Zeit zum überlegen, denn schon wurde ein Fluch auf ihn/sie geschleuderten. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn. Er/Sie hob schützend die Arme und wollte eigentlich schon „scutum" (lat. Schild) sagen und sofort darauf „occultare" (lat. Verhüllen), doch zu seiner und vor allem ihrer Verblüffung hatte er dieses gerade mal Gedacht und schon waren die beiden Zauber beschworen. Darauf geschahen zwei dinge auf einmal, der Fluch traf den Schild welcher an dieser stelle in einem grellen Indigo aufleuchtete und sie verschwand...

Nun ja, es ist noch nicht der Weißheit letzter Schluss, doch hätte ich gerne schon mal eine Meinung dazu... oder Zwei...oder mehr.


End file.
